


2am rescue call

by ALzzza



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Banter, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dialogue Heavy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Help, How Do I Tag, Humor, Jason just REALLY didn’t get the memo on that latter one lol, NO CAPES, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Phone Conversations, Roy does not deserve to be woken up this early, ish, kind of?, neither does Dick tbh, someone please tell Dami he needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: Jason huffing a laugh. Says around it, “Yeah, yeah. Poor you, catch up on your beauty sleepneverlike every other sane person.” Dick scoffingloudlyand Jason continues, “So,” then actually fuckingcontinues, thank Christ. “This might be weird, but I need a favour.” Shifting, voice turning muffled, “Do you think you could drive to the Wayne’s and help me babysit his crazy fucking kid?”Dick’s mind getting stuck on the first bit, mutters, “How are you at theWayne’s? Please tell me you didn’t get caught trying to rob them.”Jason sighs too heavily to be remotely authentic. Saying, “Stop assuming I’m doing illegal shit,gosh, Dick.”Or, ‘I called you at 2am because I cannot handle the child I am babysitting and you’re a parental figure, come help me.’ au
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne (background), Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	2am rescue call

**Author's Note:**

> i'm drowning in wips and writer's block right now (: (: so here's some cute shit in this hellish world. (also, sorry for any mistakes I Tried editing but, ugh.)
> 
> stay safe!! <333

“ _Hey_ , Dick,” Jason starts when he answers the phone, voice reedy with hidden hysteria.

Dick squints his eyes against the blinding blue light of his phone. Shifts it more firmly into his ear to try and stem it, room pitch black. Is currently half fallen to the floor, sheets tangled around his legs. Had to stretch to reach his phone, because after the first _three times_ Jason rang him, he threw it across the _room_.

Sadly, it _didn’t_ break.

“Jason, wha—” breaks off his mumble to yawn. Saying, blinking awake, “What’s up?”

Shifts more of his weight onto the arm keeping him from faceplanting. Room cool with the night air streaming through his half-open window. Jason saying, “ _Well_.” Pausing concerningly, and Dick frowns—shifts, collapsing the rest of the way to the floor with little finesse. Struggling to untangle his legs with minimum success as Jason says, “Um, so,” trailing off again and Dick huffs.

Glares down at the sheets winding tightly around his leg—it’s much too early for this kind of mind game. Mumbles, “Please tell me you’re not in jail.”

“What—I’m not,” Jason splutters, sounding much more suave and Dick relaxes an inch. Scrubbing his palm across on eye. “ _I’m not in jail, you dick_.”

Dick humming tiredly, attempts one final heave to drag himself out of his tangled sheets. Scooting back a couple steps, but the sheets stay tightened and Dick figures this is his life now.

Saying, “Wow, good for you. _Why the fuck did you call me at_ —you know what,” Dick says, staring aimlessly at the darkened ceiling. “I don’t even know what time it is.”

Jason snorts. Says, voice warm with amusement, “It’s two am.”

“ _What the fuck, Jason_ —!”

 _Dick says_ , sprawled casually across his bedroom floor, _still_ staring aimlessly at the darkened ceiling.

Jason huffing a laugh. Says around it, “Yeah, yeah. Poor you, catch up on your beauty sleep _never_ like every other sane person.” Dick scoffing _loudly_ and Jason continues, “So.” Then actually fucking _continues_ , thank Christ. “This might be weird, but I need a favour.” Shifting, voice turning muffled, “Do you think you could drive to the Wayne’s and help me babysit his crazy fucking kid.”

Dick’s mind getting stuck on the first bit, mutters, “How are you at the _Wayne’s_? Please tell me you didn’t get caught trying to rob them.”

Jason sighs too heavily to be remotely authentic. Saying, “Stop assuming I’m doing illegal shit, _gosh_ , Dick.”

Notably not answering the question, and Dick narrows his eyes. Says, “ _Jason_ …”

Jason huffing, for real this time, Dick can tell because it’s properly irritated. Saying, “Why are you _like this,_ Dick. Everyone else is nice enough to _ignore_ my tragic past—” saying, voice muffling as he shifts again, “ _And it’s completely irrelevant_ , all you need to know is; I am inexplicably acquainted with Bruce Wayne, I fucking _hate him_ , and he’s, as you’ve probably inferred, _such a fucking asshole_.”

Dick snorts, lips stretching wide. Says, “Uh-huh. If he’s such an asshole how come you’re babysitting his kid?”

Jason sighs, light and mocking. Saying, “Outside forces neither of us can fault, Dickie.”

Dick’s lips twitch higher. Says, “He’s paying you a shit ton?”

“Um, _yeah_.” Like that should be obvious and Dick huffs an amused breath. Jason saying, thoughtful, “You know, you swear a _lot_ when you’re tired.”

Dick screwing his nose. Shifts his legs up in a half-hearted attempt at getting free. Muttering, “It’s your freaking _fault_ , Jay.”

Jason humming, sounding much too pleased when he says, “Anyway, back to my _point_ , are you coming to help me or not? Because—” he says, voice sounding further away for a second. “I need a vaguely responsible figure or one of us _is_ going to end up in jail.”

“Um?” Dick says, amused and not quite sure which point he should focus on. Says, “Did you just admit I’m _responsible_?” Then, “Please don’t throw hands with a _child_ , Jason.”

Jason huffs, high and offended. Saying, “I’m not _going to_. I’m just _saying_ , this kid’s like half an hour from throwing hands _at me_ , Dick.” _Befuddled_ , like no one’s ever wanted to do that before, and Dick snorts. Has a very firsthand account that that is _not the case_.

Jason continuing earnestly, “This shit’s got fucking lying eyes, he’d totally frame me. He’s _rich_ , he could probably do it.”

Dick’s brows raising in wry humour. Says, “Okay, I’m going to ignore everything you just said—”

“Like usual?”

Dick snorting, pausing his train of thought. Agreeing, “Sure, Jay. Whatever you say.” Continuing with as much seriousness one can have tangled in their bedsheets, “Isn’t the Wayne’s like, creepily far from the city though?” Propping himself up, elbows pressing into the cool ground a little awkwardly as one hand stays pressed to his _ear_. Twists closer to the blankets several times, manages _not_ to fall on his face. Tugging on them one-handed as he says, voice a little huffy, “Because I have _no_ idea, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to get axe murdered.”

Jason laughs. Snicker folding through his voice as he says, “ _Dude_ , I’m pretty sure the chance of getting axe murdered goes _down_ the further from Gotham you _get_.” Dick smirking.

“Uh-huh.” Squints through the dark, fingers tight enough to out stubborn the bedsheets. Tries to puzzle out where one end _starts_ and the other _begins_. Saying, “Got a statistic for that?”

Jason’s silent for several long moments. Saying with an alarming amount of seriousness, “Is that a challenge? _Dickie_ ,” huffing loudly, “I bet you there _is_ one. Seriously, _no one should live here_.” Dick snorts, finally wrangling one ankle free. More surprised Jason doesn’t just _know_ Gotham’s axe murder statistic.

Jason saying, hopefulness catching up, “Does that mean you’re coming?”

Dick rolls his eyes, _of course, he’s coming_. Says, “Well it’s not like I have anything _better_ to do—” grabs his other leg free, promptly rolling to his feet. “Considering _someone’s_ already ruined my good night sleep.” Rolls his neck around lazily, before stretching skyward in a high arch.

Listening to Jason huff. Saying, “You can still go back to bed,” and Dick yawns on cue.

Mumbles around it, “Naw.” Blinking a couple times before making the trek to his wardrobe, saying as he does, “I’m already gonna wake up tired. Might as well ruin it fully.”

Jason’s laugh spills through. Says, _delighted_ , “What a _terrible_ philosophy.”

Dick smirking. Wrestles a shirt from its coat hanger with a large amount of effort. “I know.” Huffing, loops both arms through the shirt _without_ dropping his phone. Saying, “I must’ve picked it up from _you_ , Jase.”

Jason huffs. Eyeroll audible, mutters, “ _Sure_ , buddy.” Sounding like there should be an _insult_ in there somewhere.

“I’ll text you.” There's a lapse and Dick continues shifting around the room. Waiting for Jason to say, voice slow with thought, “Okay, you know Remsen street? Stay on that.”

Dick pauses in front of his dresser. Hands layered between clothes. Says, “…No?” Jason sighing with exasperation, and Dick’s lips quirk up a _little bit_.

Listening to Jason say, “ _Okay_! You know that Mexican place I took you to like,” there’s a pause as Jason thinks and Dick continues shifting through the draw. “Last year?” Not waiting for an answer. Dick smirking _wider_ because he _does_ remember, actually. Jason saying, “Just follow that road you _complete hopeless case_.” Sighing again for proper effect and Dick huffs a laugh.

Dressed in socially appropriate clothes as he heads for the door, smile still half quirked at the floor. Gathering up his keys as he walks, pausing to try and toe his feet into his sneakers one-handed. Saying into the receiver, screen brushing his chin as he shifts, “Okay, Jay. I’ll be there in a bit." Jason grumbling something that might be a tired farewell; might be some vexed insult. Dick's going to acknowledge they’re both a little sleep deprived and leave it at that.

He checks his phone before he leaves. Jason’s text lighting up on screen as the cool air greets him with more enthusiasm.

Luckily, Dick _doesn't_ get axe murdered.

“ _Hey_ , Roy,” Jason drones the second Roy picks up the phone. The unmistakable sound of screaming poorly muffled in the background.

Roy squints his eyes. Nudging himself up against his pillows. Says around a yawn, “Jaybird? What’s wrong?”

Roy scrubbing his eyes with the back of one hand as Jason says, “ _Well_. You’re a dad,” trailing off and the screams get louder.

Roy frowns. Eyeing his shadowed room. Unsure if that was a _question_. Mutters, “You’re too young to be having this conversation.” Then, brows dropping as he squints, “Who the hell is _yelling_?”

Jason sighs irritably. Mutters, “Fucking hell—I didn’t get someone _pregnant_ , Jesus.” Then, after a pause and under his breath, “Though I guess that’s fucking better than assuming I’m in _jail_.”

Roy raising a mild eyebrow, listens to the screams pick up. Says, “Jason.” Calmly, “Why would you be in jail?”

Jason _sighs_.

“Um,” informs smartly, “I’m a hooligan, Roy.”

“Uh-huh,” Roy smirks, shaking his head with amusement. “Tell that to your near-perfect attendance record.”

Jason sighs again but doesn’t deign a retort. Saying loudly, “ _Anyway_ , I don’t know if you’ve noticed the screaming?” Roy snorts, grinning. Throwing his sheets back. Climbing to his feet as Jason says, “I’m babysitting Wayne’s kid, and turns out, everyone _isn’t_ destined to fall in love with Dick’s charm. Case and point, them currently trying to _talk things out like civilized people_ —” in the background, there’s a loud, shrill crash of breaking china, followed by _more_ yelling. Jason muttering, “Fucking _damnit_. I hope Wayne doesn’t take that out of my pay.”

Roy huffs. Feet padding across the room. Opens his bedroom door, slipping down the hall to the living room quietly. Says under his breath, “Hold up, _Wayne_? As in _Bruce Wayne_? Dude, that probably cost more than all your internal organs combined.” Jason sighs like he _knows_ and Roy’s lips quirk. Slides onto the barstool. Resting both elbows on the cool countertop. Clock ticking towards 4 am on the wall opposite. Asks, “How do you even _know_ Bruce?”

Jason grumbles something unseemly that doesn’t reach the phone line. Then, “ _Ugh_ , how does _anyone_ meet rich people, Roy?”

Roy’s lips thin in a wider grin. Eyes the cupboards aimlessly, lifting both feet to the metal footrest and promptly _freezing them_. Says, “Uh, I don’t know about _everyone_ , but _you_ probably got caught snatching his wallet.”

Jason scoffs. Sounding properly offended, “ _Excuse me_? It wasn’t his _wallet_ , Roy.” Sighs, muttering, “It’s like friendship means nothing to you people.”

Roy hums his amusement. Thinks about it, tilting his chin considerably. Then, “Oh, _no_.” Says, grin stretching wide, “Did you get caught _stealing his car_? Jason,” laughing. “You _didn’t_.” Voice conveying how much he hopes he _did_.

Jason muttering, “ _Look_ , I don’t know what he _expected_. He parked it in Crime Alley! It was basically blasphemy; I couldn’t just _leave it there_.”

Roy breathing past his amusement. Says, “And he appreciated the good Samaritan act?”

“No,” Jason huffs, sounding sullen. “I threw a tire iron at him.” Roy falling into another fit of laughter.

Saying, “ _Jason_.” Finally, “ _Jason_ , why did you _have_ a tire iron?” Hiding his smile in his wrist.

Jason sighing. Says with an audible eye roll, “I wasn’t sure if I could get past his swanky security yet. The tire iron was plan B. And,” he hesitates. “Evidently plan _C_.”

Roy snorting. “Uh-huh, how’d plan C work out for ya?”

Jason breathes in deeply, deadpans, “ _It didn’t_.” Then, voice lacking even wry humour, “He bought me fucking pancakes, Roy. Who _does that_? Like seriously, what a weirdo—” Jason falling silent. “ _Hm_.” Says after a considerable pause, “The yelling’s stopped. _That’s_ not ominous or anything.”

Roy’s lips inching up crookedly. Rolls his eyes to the clock as he says, “It’s late, maybe the kid’s just conked it.” Jason grumbling like that’s doubtful, and Roy says, “Why were you even calling me again?”

“ _You’re a dad_ ,” Jason repeats needlessly. “ _Help me_.”

Roy screws his lip in amusement. “Jay, you realize that title _isn’t_ universal.” Jason calling him something unsavoury, Roy just saying, “You babysit Lian all the time.”

“Roy,” Jason starts, breathing in thinly. “ _Give me some usable advice here_.”

“ _Hm_ ,” Roy says. Thinking. Spins on the barstool, considers his living room for several seconds before standing. Says, wandering around, “I don’t know. He’s probably just upset his dad left him alone with a complete stranger.”

“I _know_ ,” Jason says, sounding honestly sympathetic. “ _But I can’t do anything about that, Roy_.”

Roy frowning. Sits down on the couch, eyes the mess of crayons Lian’s yet to tidy up. Says, looking past the darkened room, squinting to make out the clock again, “It’s not _that_ early. Just promise you’ll let him speak to his dad if he goes to bed.”

Jason _hmm_ s, not outright disputing this idea. Says, voice absent like he’s thinking, “Okay, thanks. Sorry for waking you up.” Moving, voice muffling, “I’ve gotta go make sure no one’s going down for manslaughter charges.” _Promptly hanging up_ , and Roy huffs. Listens to the dial tone with some amusement.

Mutters to the shadowed ceiling, “ _What_ a drama queen.” The shadowed ceiling stares back, and Roy spends several minutes trying to figure out if he’ll end up groggier staying _awake_ or trying to catch another couple hours of sleep.

“Jason?” Bruce says, wide awake. Sits up in his bed, already halfway out as he takes in Jason’s ruffled appearance on the other end of the video call. Eyes visibly lidded, looking like he hasn’t slept since the last time they spoke. Bruce saying, leaning over to switch on the lamp— _standing_ , “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Already halfway across the hotel room, pauses to study Jason. “Is Damian?”

Jason huffs, the video going grainy as he shifts. Looks to be walking through a hall, the manor’s high ceilings visible around his ears. Says with an eye-roll, “Jesus Christ, dude. Cool your probably literal jets, everything’s fine.”

Bruce hums, narrowing his eyes. Can’t help but note he’s probably never been called ‘dude’ in his _life_. Saying, “Then why are you calling me?” Pauses, eyes flicking up to the time on his phone to actually catch the time.

Jason saying as he does so, “Look, everything’s fine, I promise.” Bruce glancing back. Takes in the bags under Jason’s eyes and doubts that. Jason still saying as he walks, “Damian just got a little sick earlier,” continuing quickly when Bruce opens his mouth, “ _He’s fine now_.” Notably glaring and Bruce huffs, glances behind him. Shifts back to sit on the edge of the hotel’s bed.

Jason saying, aiming a pointed look his way, “As you’ll see in like, three seconds.” Adds, background shifting to walls as he adjusts his phone and turns, “Sorry for calling, but he really wanted to talk to you. I figured it would help him sleep.”

Despite his words, Jason doesn’t look overly repent. Bruce still relenting, “That’s fine. I did tell you to call me.”

Jason huffs. Mutters, view shifting to his t-shirt, “Like a million times.” Then, _over_ the phone, “Hey, Dami. I’ve got your dad.” Voice dropping low, finally sounding as tired as he _looks_.

Bruce waits. Listens to Damian’s muffled response, phone shifting. Speaker sparking loudly with every nudge. Bruce finally getting a view of _Damian_ , light dim, visibly lying in bed. Some of the worry loosening in his chest. Says, “Damian,” eyebrows furrowed, notes he looks even _more_ tired than Jason. Dark smudges under his eyes, visibly struggling to keep his eyelids open. Bruce continuing softly, “Chum, how are you? Jason said you were sick earlier.”

Damian scowls. Shifts, sinking into his pillows. Looks to curl further around the phone. Eventually saying, chin tucked into the duvet and pillows both, “I’m fine.” Asks, yellowing light dusting shadows across his cheeks, “Are you at your hotel yet? When’s your meeting?”

Looking unhappy all-round, minute frown pulling at his features. Bruce soothing, “Yes, and the first is at ten today.” Certain Damian’s already memorized his timetable. Says, “How about you get some sleep and I’ll call you in between the first two?”

Damian _humph_ s, chin dropping lower. “Okay,” looking over, blinking. Mutters, “But you’re still coming back Monday, right?”

“Yes,” Bruce hushes. “I promise, Damian. First thing, I’ll drop you to school, okay?”

Damian sinking fully, narrowing his eyes. The full effect lost considering he’s busy squinting them _open_ , half pouting.

Bruce holds his gaze evenly, and eventually, Damian nods against his pillows.

Bruce murmuring, “Okay then.” Considering him. Worry coming back, gnawing at his chest. Hasn’t actually left Damian alone with anyone but Alfred before. Asks, “How’s Jason been?”

Damian’s scowl comes back full force, gaze dropping to glare at his bed. Sighs, looking back. Admits grudgingly, voice an unconvinced monotone, “He’s fine.” Then, eyes lighting, “He invited one of his idiot friends over.” Bruce’s own narrow slightly. Considers this.

Considers _Damian_ , his words not the most explicit grievance, but Bruce knows he’s naturally biased _against_ Jason. Relents to Damian’s inconspicuous expression, half-buried in his pillows, “I’ll talk to him about it. Ready to go back to sleep now?”

Damian visibly thinks, eyes nearly completely closed. Has looked ready for bed the _entire_ conversation. Conceding, “Yes—” shifts over, taking the phone with him. Bruce’s view of Damian a little muted for his _arm_. Damian saying, “But remember you’re calling.”

Bruce hums. Says, “I know, Damian. I love you, go to sleep, okay?”

Damian exhales noisily. Bruce watching him twist around. Yelling, “Jason!” Then, quickly turning _back_ like he can make up for his lapse in solemnity, “Goodnight, Father.”

Bruce's lips twitch in a smile. Says, “Goodnight, Damian.”

Damian makes a face, lips screwing together in what might be a hum, and then the phone’s shifting. Bruce listening to Jason call, quieter, “Hey, you done?”

Damian gives no verbal answer, and the next moment the phone’s refocusing on Jason. Bruce watching him shift back, Damian’s bedroom door half-closing behind him as Jason moves away. Saying, “See, totally fine.”

Bruce hums suspiciously, eyeing him. Jason looks at the camera, continuing before Bruce can, “So, update.” Eyes flicking up to his surroundings as he walks. “Your son completely _refused_ to eat dinner. Also, FYI, it’s not my fault if he refuses to eat _breakfast_.” Informs, looking back then away, phone shifting hands, “Also, also, if he survives this weekend solely on _ice cream_ , I just want you to know I’m graciously _ignoring_ him sneaking off to eat, and so far that’s the only thing he’s eaten, _so_ ,” finishing prematurely, looks at Bruce with some expectance and Bruce’s lips twitch.

Says, “I’m sure he’ll get tired of his ice cream strike eventually.”

Jason frowns. Huffing, tossing his shoulders around in a half-hearted shrug. Stares back at Bruce, under eyes inky, “ _Sure_ , B. Whatever you say.” Then, frown turning to his surroundings, “Oh, and I broke one of your vases.” Says, “It was pretty ugly, and not doing _anything_ remotely vase-like.” Making a face like he’s honestly bewildered as to why Bruce _had_ the vase. Says, “So I’m hoping it wasn’t sentimentally important because,” heaving in a heavy breath, “It’s _super_ dead.” Glancing at Bruce worriedly, brows pulling tight, and Bruce huffs, entertained.

“There are _no_ sentimentally important vases in the house, Jason.” Lips inching up as Jason visibly slumps in relief. “As long as you don’t break any of Alfred’s favourites, you’re fine.”

Jason squints his eyes at the nearest wall, still walking. Asks, “Are any of Alfred’s favourites _hideous_ …?”

Bruce exhales loudly through his nose. Says with amusement, “No, Jason.”

“Oh, well, it’s fine then.” Visibly fights a yawn, burying it in his shoulder. Looks at Bruce, blinking. Eyes flickering across the room the next seconds. Drawing wide in surprise. Bruce watching him glance back, saying, “Shit, I forgot.” One hand coming up to drag through his dishevelled hair. “I invited one of my friends over but,” continuing quickly, “He’s like _obscenely_ upstanding.” Making a disgusted face. “Seriously, it’s embarrassing.”

Jason still holding the phone upright when finally stops, collapsing into the couch behind him, gazing steadily. Bruce's _sure_ he’s not imagining the muffled grumbling Jason’s words elicit. Jason saying, serious regardless, “Like, the exact type of person you should _actually be hiring_.” Eyebrows rising pointedly, and Bruce smirks.

Says mildly, “Yes.” Glancing around his room, dropping his one hand to the bedsheets. “I’m sure you’ve mentioned.” Jason scowling at him on cue, and Bruce continues despite, “Anything else?”

Jason’s lips drop into a _less_ hostile frown. Says eventually, eyeing Bruce through the phone, “Damian’s being a _complete_ asshole because he misses you.”

Nonchalant, but Bruce eyes still narrow. Considers Jason’s ruffled appearance in a new light.

Asks, “Are you okay?”

Jason blinks, looks thrown at his response. “What?” Shakes his head, saying, “I’m fine.” Screws his nose, looking suddenly offended. Says, “I think I can handle a _preschooler_.” Rolling his eyes, shoulders slouching further into the seat and Bruce hums.

Saying, lips tilting up again, “He’s in middle school actually.”

Jason staring, eyelids dropping in deadpan. “Wow, that changes _everything_.” Says, “Besides,” lips quirking down, eyes dropping thoughtfully. “I’m like, ninety percent _sure_ he’s going to get bored of tormenting me and move on to better things.” Looks back, saying, eyes wide with seriousness, “Like passive aggressively drawing my severed _head_ across from me.”

This time, Bruce _is_ sure he catches the slightly hysterical giggle that elects from Jason’s friend. Jason continues staring at Bruce, politely pretending _any_ of this conversation has been even marginally formal, and Bruce sighs. Eyes dropping for half a second before looking back at the screen. Taking in Jason’s drawn appearance anew.

Says, “I think you need to go to sleep.” Ignores the offended face Jason pulls. Saying, “Make sure your friend sleeps too. _Goodnight_ , Jason.”

Jason opens his mouth, _closes it_. Glares at nothing, eyes flicking back to the camera. Says, “ _Sure_ ,” aiming a huffy sigh his way, rolling his eyes. Mutters, “G’night.” Visible for another couple seconds before the call disconnects.

Bruce’s phone darkening slightly. Sighs as he looks up. The room's still murky, but there’re wisps of light curling around the curtain’s edges. Bright and blinding, trying to break through the window and assault his eyes. Bruce huffing as he brings one hand up to smooth across the worries on his forehead.

Feet padding across the room. Wisps of light fighting past the curtain's edge, colouring his path and footsteps golden. Bruce deciding he needs _so much coffee_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
